Romeo Romance
by OKFan
Summary: A romance story about Ayumi from the Inuyasha series. Kagome is sick, again, and Ayumi is selected to deliver her home work.The young girl finds herself in the well house, due to certain events, and falls down the well. Not a Marysue.R
1. Friends Can Be Such a Pain

I'm back in the writing game! Muahahahaha!!!! Though…I should probably finish what I have started before starting something new…but oh well! I'll get back to those, eventually…

So, this is a new story about…well, Kouga…go figure…but it starts off as being about a girl named Ayumi. No, she is not a fan character or an original character…I'll shoot myself before I write a Mary-sue…Ayumi is actually from the series, she's one of Kagome's friends from school. I happen to really like Ayumi, she's such a…romantic? Yes, that's the word I'm looking for. She's the one always going on about how "if it's for love it's all good" or something of that sort.

So, yes…it's a Kouga/Ayumi fanfic! Because it makes sense (With Ayumi being all into romance and Kouga being all romantic all the time) and just because I love both characters and find there are too few fictions about Ayumi for my tastes.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series or any of its characters.

On with the show!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prologue: Friendship Can Be Such a Pain

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a bright and sunny day in the modern world…or so Ayumi wished. In all truth it was raining and she hated it.

Ayumi sighed as her naturally wavy hair got soaked with pellets of rain as she walked to the Higurashi's shrine. She loved her friends unconditionally, but really, friendship could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Kagome was sick, again, and the teacher was getting worried and wanted to make sure that Kagome got her homework.

So, that brings us to Ayumi, walking in the rain as she makes her way to Kagome. She didn't mind that much that Eri and Yuka bailed out on helping her carry the massive amount of text and books the teacher had given her to deliver when it started raining. What she did mind is that neither of them wanted to let her borrow an umbrella! They could have shared one; they practically live right next to one another.

But it was alight, she wasn't bitter about it. Nope, not bitter at all. Next time they had to do a delivery in the rain she was so going to laugh and keep her umbrella…

She sighed once more and she made her way up the steps. When she finally made it to the house it was just her luck that no one was home…probably on a field trip to the hospital for Kagome's Cytomegalovirus, what ever that was…she was good at math, but somehow Ayumi never really got into science and medical type stuff. She still got A's in science, which was good enough for her.

She groaned and looked back the way she had come. It was still pouring. Her left eye twitched slightly at the thought of having to walk home. Though, there wasn't much of choice in the matter. So, she picked up her foot, that had seemed to be glued to its spot and was hesitant to move, and began the trek across the court yard.

To her dismay, her luck got worse and the rain turned to hail. "Great…" she muttered to herself as she was now being pelleted with ice in a very painful way. She grimaced as she was struck in the forehead. It seemed hopeless, at this rate she was going to get home and look in the mirror to find a bunch of pebble shaped bruises across her face. She looked around for shelter to wait it out until the weather calmed down a bit. She noticed the well house and made her way over.

She quickly slammed the doors closed dropped the bags she was carrying. "This is so horrible!" she cried pathetically to herself. She was usually a very optimistic and a happy, care-free person, but today just wasn't her day.

She listened as the hail and rain poured down on the roof of the small shed and sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day…no, correction, for what seemed like the thousandth time that **hour**.

Ayumi closed her eyes and lifted herself to sit on the lip of the well, it wasn't the most comfortable surface but it was still better than the dirt ground that she had been standing on. As she sat there, she couldn't help but feel as though something was calling to her, and began to feel more and more like she was being pulled downward, into the well.

She opened her eyes to see her hair waving past her face and the roof getting further away. She had fallen, and her eyes grew wide as she came to that realization. She screamed and the sight of the old well house roof was replaced with a flash of blue light.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And that's it for the prologue! I'll try and have the first chapter up by next week, but knowing what a procrastinator I am, I won't make any promises.

I'd love to read some reviews, so tell me your thoughts on the couple/characters of choice!

Until next time, take care of yourself and be happy.

For those of you who are wondering, Cytomegalovirus or CMV is a virus that infects cells and causes them to become enlarged. People are usually infected by the time they are two or during the teenage years.

**Preview of Chapter 1; Blast to the Past (A corny title):**

_Ayumi looked up at the bright blue sky, where a roof had once been. She was surprised that she felt no pain and thought that she might have a concussion of some sort and may even be dreaming._


	2. Blast to the Past A corny title

Hey there, and welcome to chapter one of "Romeo Romance"!

Summary: A romance story about Ayumi from the Inuyasha series. Kagome is sick, again, and Ayumi is selected to deliver her home work.

The young girl finds herself in the well house, due to certain events, and falls down the well. What will happen to Ayumi next?

Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series or any of its characters.

**------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ **

**Chapter One: Blast to the Past (A corny title)  
------------------------------------ ------------------------------------**

Ayumi looked up at the bright blue sky, where a roof had once been. She was surprised that she felt no pain and thought that she might have a concussion of some sort and may even be dreaming.

This day…was just not her day. She concluded as she pushed herself up. "Where in the world am I?" she groaned out the question as she grabbed her pack full of her stuff and Kagome's homework. After noting, with much disappointment, that there was no ladder she started the climb up the vines lining the well walls. The weight she was carrying caused her to stop mid climb more than a few times and she was getting quite sick of it all. After much effort she managed to pull herself over the lip of the well and seated herself by it, allowing her back to rest against it as she contemplated over the situation.

"This makes no sense what so ever…" she sighed as she looked up to the sky and surveyed the landscape. Unlike her home where there were buildings, houses, streets, cars, and most importantly, people, this place had none of those. All she saw were trees, trees, and, oh look, some more trees! There were, in fact, so many trees that she thought she might get sick of the color green, which would be awful considering the fact that her uniform is also green. "Kagome, where are you and where am I?" after resting a while longer Ayumi stood up and, against her better judgment, went to explore this new place.

The day dragged on and seemed painfully long, she had been walking for what seemed like hours and she was sore to the point where she was unsure she could keep going for much longer. "KAGOME!!" she screamed out in frustration as her legs gave way. "You're stupid homework is too heavy!" she cursed the pack she carried, but even more so, she cursed her sense of duty that compelled her to keep lugging it around. She let out a strange noise as she dropped the pack and allowed her body to collapse onto the cool ground.

She was tired and sore, it wouldn't hurt to rest for a while. With that in mind she let her eye lids slide close and peacefully slept.

Ayumi listened. There was an odd noise coming from her right, not unlike what she imagined a hungry lion that was stalking a prey would sound like. She swallowed and tried not to yawn and she opened her eyes to see the sun setting and a pair of grotesque green eyes. She was really, really starting to dislike the color green.

Her eyes traveled the creature a bit more, the face that the eyes lain upon was purple in color and the creature's maw was opened, sets of yellow teeth peering out and gleaming as the creature snarled at her. Its body was also a purple color, it appeared well muscled, a loin cloth covered in nether regions, and it even had sickly looking claws that matched the color of its teeth. "Human meat…it's been so long since I've tasted human flesh!"

She cringed at the thought of what those teeth and claws could do to her and what the creature obviously wanted to do to her. She didn't have time to wonder about just what the creature was as she shot up from her sleeping position. She heard it roar as she snatched up the pack she had tossed aside before her nap and began to run. She ran as fast she could, her legs were still sore and her throat now felt as though it could catch fire, each inhalation made it all the worse. Even so, she couldn't stop; she would die if she rested and she knew it.

Ayumi panted heavily as she pushed her body to its limit. She could hear the creature chasing after her; she could feel the twigs and trees biting into her flesh as she ran past them. Branches thwacked her in the face; she didn't have time to push them to the side. But still, she ran on, hoping that it would tire of chasing her, praying that it would give up and leave her be.

She tired and slowed, she tried to push herself but found that her body would not respond to her mind's pleads. She could feel the creature's breath on her neck, startled she lost her balance and toppled to the ground. She envisioned its sickly claws and grotesque teeth ripping into her. Ayumi closed her eyes tightly, and when she prepared herself for the blow, she found it never came.

She could hear the creature yowl and slowly opened her eyes to see a dark fluid pouring out of its neck and abdomen. As it fell forward into the puddle of its own blood she saw a figure lurking behind it. She shivered as the figure walked toward her. "What was that thing!? That doesn't matter, it doesn't seem to be moving…but what killed it? Is it friend or foe?" she thought to herself and silently decided that some things are better left unknown.

With that she pushed herself up and started to run again, only to be stopped by a strong hand gripping her just above her elbow. She screamed and tried desperately to free herself, pushing and hitting at the one that held her captive. She heard the creature growl and she felt it grasp her free arm that she had been using to hit it. She was left with no means of protecting herself and she sobbed. She didn't know what was going to become of her. Would it kill her? Would it eat her as the other creature wanted to?

"Quit your crying!" the voice of the creature snapped at her. It sounded nothing like the purple monster. Though, the order was barked out, there was no malice in it. She sniffled pitifully as she opened her tear filled eyes to look upon her savior, and possibly her killer.

What she saw was not the evil, ugly beast she had expected to see. What she saw appeared to be human. "You're human?" she asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Heh, hardly…" he spat out. He smirked at her and released her from his hold.

She took in his image. He…was not human. At first glance, he looked human, but on further inspection she noted his pointed ears, fangs, and crystal blue eyes. "At least they're not green." She thought to herself. He didn't seem as though he wanted to hurt her, but she couldn't be sure. "Who are you?" she asked skeptically, eyeing him cautiously.

He scuffed, she could see his fangs gleaming as he smirked, he looked awfully cocky, "Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe." He pointed his thumb to his chest as though she couldn't figure out whom he was talking about, despite the fact that the context of the conversation made it more than a little obvious.

"Leader? Like a king?" she gave him a bewildered look, it was clear that she wasn't in her own era. She had to wonder if she was even in the same world. Demons didn't exist in her world, they were only myths made to keep children from doing bad things. They were only fairy tales made to make a point.

"If you wanna get technical, I'm the prince until the elders say otherwise. Not that that is any of your concern."

Prince? The word sounded so familiar to her. It sounded like many of the tales she read, in fact, since she fell down the well, it all seemed like a tale. Ayumi had always been a romantic. She was the girl who would support love of any kind; she was the one who would sit alone at lunch and in her room reading romance novels. She believed in true love, soul mates and happily-ever-afters. She dreamed of being rescued by a prince on a white horse. But, she knew things like that were only possible in fairy tales. They didn't happen in the real world. Was she in a fairy tale now? Was this her prince charming, her Romeo? No, it was still the real world and she was still just a high school romance fanatic. This was just a detour.

She looked at the ground, allowing her eyes to roam over his body. Taking in more than just his face now, his legs were well sculpted, he had brown fur leggings, armbands, head band, and a brown fur kilt. He also had what appeared to be a tail. His skin was tan and his hair was long, black hair that looked like silk. His chest was covered in black and gray leather armor and his shoulders were adorned with fur pads, not unlike the rest of the fur he wore.

"Kouga…it's nice to meet you." She smiled at him; "I'm Ayumi, thanks for saving me." she bowed low to him to show her gratitude. She was grateful for him saving her, but even more so, she was grateful to know someone in this world.

The wolf demon leader turned his head to the side, looking out into the trees, "Don't sweat it. You wear the same clothes my woman does, she wouldn't like it if I let one of her own die."

Ayumi took in his words and her eyes went wide. "His woman wears clothes like mine, is it Kagome?" she thought to herself as a pack of wolves and two more men came rushing into the clearing from the trees that Kouga had been looking towards.

**---------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------**

That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave me a review! They keep me motivated. n.n

**Preview of Chapter Two; Cars and Puppies and Deer Oh My!  
**

"_You know Kagome!?" the question came out louder than she had intended, but she could not hold in her excitement, her hope. "Please, if you know her, if you know where she is, please take me to her!"_


	3. Cars and Puppies and Deer Oh My!

Hey there, and welcome to chapter one of "Romeo Romance"!

Summary: A romance story about Ayumi from the Inuyasha series. Kagome is sick, again, and Ayumi is selected to deliver her home work.

The young girl finds herself in the well house, due to certain events, and falls down the well. What will happen to Ayumi next?

Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series or any of its characters.

**------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ **

**Chapter Two: Cars and Puppies and Deer Oh My!  
**

** ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------**

Ayumi turned her head in the direction of the new comers. One had hair that was gray, aside from a part in the front that was more black. The other had a white mo-hawk. They both appeared to be breathing heavily as though they had run a far distance, behind them were a pack of brown wolves; she cooed slightly in her mind at the youngest wolf, it looked very much like a puppy she had once seen at a shop. She noted that these two men also had the strange ears and fangs as what her savior did.

"K-Kouga..." The man with the mo-hawk panted heavily, "please, don't just run off with out warning like that again..."

Kouga glared at the man, and Ayumi could see one of his fangs shine as he opened his mouth and barked back, "Are you ordering me!?" She watched as both of the new men seemed to cower.

"Hakkaku didn't mean it like that Kouga." The second man spoke this time, "You know it's hard for us to keep up as it is when you give us a warning, but when you just run off it really tires us out." He whined as he put up his hands in front of himself, as though trying to block a blow that he thought may be thrown at him.

"Heh, I can't always wait around for you. I know you can catch up." He crossed his arms, once again seeming very arrogant, just as he'd been when Ayumi had asked his name.

"Hey, Kouga..." The man that had been called Hakkaku looked to Ayumi with a quixotic stare, "Who is she? She smells a lot like sister Kagome."

'sister?' the only thing that puzzled Ayumi more than the sister statement was the part about smelling like her. 'how would he know that we smell alike...does it have to do with them not being human?' Ayumi blinked as she looked at the men talking to one another. She listened, from listening she was able to pick up that the man with gray hair is called Ginta, the man with white hair is Hakkaku, and most importantly, that they must know Kagome, there was no doubt about it. 'I can't help but think I've heard that name before, Kouga...Where have I heard his name?' Ayumi thought to herself, if he really did know Kagome then maybe her friend had mentioned him at some point, if she had then it would certainly explain a lot. Ayumi thought harder..."Ah!" Her expression seemed to startle the men out of their conversation. "I remember now!" Ayumi placed her hand on her chin as her brain ran through the memory.

_Flash back: _

_(Episode 69: Terror of the Faceless Man)_

_It was a day where Kagome had actually come to school. There had been a math test and every one but Ayumi seemed to find it difficult. They had gone to the local Wacdnalds for a meal, Kagome was paying of course.  
_

_"He's no good for you Kagome." She recalled Yuuka saying this during their conversation about Kagome's delinquent, two-timing boyfriend. _

_"Yeah, Yuuka's right." Eri had agreed with Yuuka, fully.  
_

_"What's with you guys?" Kagome gave a confused look.  
_

_"He's no good." Yuuka repeated.  
_

_"Terrible" Eri always seemed to agree with Yuuka, they were much closer to one another than what Kagome or Ayumi where with them._

_"He is?" Ayumi remembered that she had been slightly confused as to why he was bad. Who cares if he's rude? Kagome had said that things were alright, and she loves him, that's all that matters.  
_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome looked at her friends, slightly peeved.  
_

_"He's selfish and rude, right?" Yuuka looked to Kagome, clearly serious.  
_

_"Well yeah..."  
_

_"And not to mention jealous. Wait, does he know about hojo?" Yuuka seemed to be even more worried._

_"Come to think of it, maybe he doesn't"_

_Eri looked slightly surprised, "If he doesn't know about hojo then who's he jealous about?" _

_"Probably Kouga."_

_"Kouga!?" Yuuka and Eri where clearly shocked, they had practically jumped from their seats after the mention of another guy._

_Ayumi found it a bit odd how nervous Kagome looked, "Ah! Uh...there's nothing between me and Kouga. Honestly!"_

_"Then how come he's so jealous?" Eri asked, suspicious of her friend.  
_

_"Uh, probably because, well, Kouga said that he's in love with me."_

_"You mean you're two timing too?" Ayumi asked this time, a little tired of staying quiet.  
_

_"No! It's nothing like that I don't feel anything for Kouga. I'm totally indifferent."_

_"This sure is a shocker I had no idea you were so popular out side of school, Kagome." At this point Eri couldn't be sitting any closer to Yuuka, in their surprise they had huddled together, but even now they didn't seperate._

_"I'm not popular, okay? Kouga likes me end of story."_

_"But he told you he loves you." Yuuka blinked, Ayumi could understand Yuuka's meaning. How could Kagome be so modest? She had three guys going after her, one of them going so far to claim love. That wasn't something to joke about.  
_

_"Oh wow, I wish somebody would tell me he's in love with me." Eri was now supporting a very dreamy look as she seemed to imagining what this Kouga person was like._

_"You sure are lucky, Kagome." Ayumi was wearing a blush as she looked to Kagome dreamily and with some envy. Having a confession of love would surely be any girl's dream. Ayumi could only imagine how she would respond to affections such as what Kagome had recieved._

_End Flash Back._

Ayumi nodded at the memory, her blush that had been there that day had now returned as she recalled the conversation. 'So this is that Kouga? He's so handsome, and strong too. Kagome's so lucky.' Ayumi thought this with a sigh.

"Yo, woman."

Ayumi was nudged out of her thoughts as Kouga called her. She looked to him, 'his eyes are such a pretty blue...wait...no! Now is not the time to be thinking about pretty eyes! If he knows Kagome...' Ayumi forced her blush to reside and began thinking of a way to get back home, 'then he might know where she is. If I can find her, then I can get back home!' she grinned, "More importantly, I can get rid of all of her stupid heavy homework!" She let the last thought slip out loud as she pumped her arm up in a sort of victory pose. Turning to the three men, who by now looked quite bamboozled, she gave them a serious look. First she needed confirmation, she would have to see their Kagome before she could know for sure if it was the same Kagome as her friend.

"You know Kagome!?" the question had come out louder than she had intended, but she couldn't hold in her excitement, her hope. "Please, if you know her, if you know where she is, then please take me to her!" Ayumi gave the men a look of determination, one that clearly told them just how serious she was.

Kouga scuffed, "What is your relationship to my woman?" This girl wore clothes like Kagome's and smelled like Kagome, it was very possible that they were family, but he wouldn't waste his time if it could be avoided.

Ayumi stepped closer to him, giving another stern glance, "Kagome is very good friend of mine." Ayumi looked up him, he was about a head taller than she was, she only came up to his shoulder. She hadn't noticed it before she came closer to him. "I have some of her things that I have to give to her and I have some things I want to ask her as well." She watched as the proclaimed 'wolf demon leader' nodded at her response and turned his head up, seeming to sniff the air.

"I know where she is, or the direction anyway." he sniffed again, "I was planning on visiting her sometime soon anyway, can't leave her alone with that damned mutt for too long." he smirked, "It'll take a day or two get there, it smells distant."

"Two days!?" Ayumi was mortified, she'd have to stay in this place for two days? Where would she sleep? What would she eat? And more importantly, what would she use for toilet paper!? She groaned in obvious despair as she covered her face with her hands.

"It'd take longer if I weren't planning on helping you." he simpered again, his fang once more peering from the corner of his mouth. Ayumi watched as he picked up the seriously heavy bag that contained her school supplies and Kagome's massive amount of homework and some books the teacher had handed out. She was happy that at least she wouldn't have to carry it around anymore. Kouga tossed the bag to Ginta who caught it with ease, "You can carry this, we'll go on ahead, the sooner I can see Kagome the better."

Ayumi gasped as she was scooped up from her position on the ground and into the arms, well sculpted arms at that, of her savior and the man whom Kagome had claimed said that he loved her. She could feel the warmth of his skin touch her bare legs and her heart pumped a little harder, it was so much like what happened in her romance novels. At this thought she could only blush and stutter over her words, "Er, y-you're going to-to carry me?" She looked at him, his face seemed so close to hers as he nodded, she was very tired and sore from the hours she spent walking and time she spent running from that 'demon'. Even so, she wasn't sure she wanted to be carried like this. "Couldn't we just rent a car?" she smiled as she made the suggestion and but only recieved three confused stares in response.

"Car?" the three men seemed to say in union.

Ayumi sighed, "Never mind."

The sun had gone down and they had stopped traveling for the night. During the short period she had been carried by her savior, Ayumi learned two things. One, he was very fast...she nearly threw up when he first took off and could have sworn she had gotten a mild case of whiplash. Two, at that speed, with the wind billowing by as quickly as it was, it was a good thing she had been carried bridal style and not piggy back, hopefully she could be held the same way tomorrow, she had no desire to have her pink panties flashed at Ginta and Hakkaku, whom had been lagging behind them; the wind would probably force her skirt to fly up, so she had little doubt that they'd get an eye full at some point.

It was calm now, Ginta and Hakkaku were resting by the wolves and Kouga had gone hunting for dinner. Ayumi massaged her legs, even though she had been carried for a quite a while, they were still sore from earlier. She looked up as Ginta and Hakkaku loudly exclaimed at Kouga's return, she nearly gagged at what was supposed to be her dinner.

A deer...a cute little Bambi that had its entrails spilling out onto the ground and blood dripping, from what appeared to be every pore of it's body.

Today was not her day.

**---------------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------**

That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please leave me a review! They keep me motivated. n.n

**Preview of Chapter Three; Green...So Much Green. **

_"They had been running for hours, well, Kouga had been running for hours...but still she wanted a break! 'Oh crap, I have to use the bathroom...' she thought to herself as she cursed her own bodily functions, 'what should I do?' she nearly cried out in frustration and embarrassment."_


End file.
